


flight.

by orphan_account



Series: this is erosion [3]
Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, amyiplier - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Comfort, CrankGrameplays, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Protective Mark Fischbach, Soft Ethan Nestor, Trans Ethan Nestor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cw for transphobia, don't read if this bothers you!! stay safe kiddos.modifications of nonfiction to fiction:trans!ethan (ftm)mark is 28 and ethan is 13i wanna be clear - this is the THIRD PART of this fic
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: this is erosion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130408
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	flight.

friday rolled around, and ethan had never been more ambivalent in his 13 years of life. mark and ethan had been facetiming and talking all week. it wasn't awkward or weird at this point, they had met and chatted with eachother a couple times in the past, therefore it wasn't a new experience for either of them. however, ethan being an overthinker, had to confirm and clarify multiple times that he wasn't being a bother. mark reassured the boy gently and patiently each time with: "yes, bud. i want you here. i want you to be safe." and/or something along those lines. thursday evening, mark and ethan's parents video called. and, to no one's surprise, mark had no problem being an absolute asshole to them. 

they ran through the plan once more. mark would get on a plane at 5am, meet ethan at the airport, get back on the plane and arrive back to L.A before 7pm. ethan barely had any time to wrap his mind around the entirety of the situation. however, he had no time to think about that. he needed to pack.

friday morning around 7am, the boy knelt down on the carpeted floor of what would be considered his "old bedroom" and cramped all of his gaming equipment into a backpack, which, wasn't much being quite honest. a PC laptop, a mouse, and some cheap, bulky black headphones he purchased off of amazon five months prior. ethan finished off packing his clothes into a decently sized royal blue and white suitcase. clothes, made up of only hoodies, zip up jackets, and his brother's hand-me-down pants. the bottoms weren't awful, though. ethan enjoyed the style of them, the various dark colored cargo pants and shorts. the green ones were his favorite. green was ethan's favorite color. that's why he loved his eyes so much. he figured he should wear the green pair when meeting mark. they were his good pants! how could he not? as a result of this decision, ethan also wore a black pull-over sweater and dirty, white air jordans.

the clock struck 10am, and ethan had no help whatsoever with the suitcase or backpack, hell, his mom and dad couldn't manage out a single word until they got to the airport. the blue-ish grey pick-up truck rolled in to the parking garage and came to a complete stop. it was, only then, his father spoke up. ethan refused to look at the authortive figure in question, with that, he decided to watch for mark.

"alyssa, look at me."

ethan snarled and clicked his vision at the driver seat. he sat behind the center console, wedged in between the two back seats, "dad, don't." he coughed out of what little confidence he had left. except this time, it wasn't a demand, or an anger fueled statement. it was more of a plea. a cry. a beg for mercy on the battle field. and boy, if ethan was placed in the middle of a battle field, only his father and him? he would drop to his knees and raise a white flag within the blink of an eye.

"we want what's best for you. you know this. we love you, sweetie."

what was there to love? you're sending your teenage son across the contry for something he can't control. you can't go back.

"but,"

here it comes.

"we also want what's best for us, and your brother."

of course.

"and to be gifted what's best for us, we have to give up on what's holding us back from getting that. do you understand?" the dad put on a victim expression and adjusted his position to where he was facing the steering wheel once more, rather than his child. ethan grazed his tongue across the top row of his teeth, harshly gripping at the seat belt buckle, impatience clogging his thought process. he simply answered with an: "mhm." and moved on, his mother still keeping to herself, which, was most likely the best for everyone. given, she never knew when to quit blabbering.

the eager boy slid himself to the left back seat. anxious behavior overwhelmed him more then ever. he bounced his leg and bit his lip, nipping at the tearing skin. all he wanted to do was run into mark's arms and go home with him. he just wanted to go. at first, he convinced himself that this was going to be an sorrowful moment, leaving his parents and all, but in all honesty, ethan probably saved himself a lot of bonus trauma by agreeing to stay with mark. and there fischbach ambled, into the "E" level parking garage, searching for the truck that ethan had texted to mark and explained as: "dirty, blue and grey with kind of flat tires. like a republican."

ethan's eyes widened with sudden anticipation, staring out of the foggy window, "there he is. bye guys." he rushed, gathering the two bags and his phone. "love you, hun." his mom muttered ultimately, turning her neck to glance at ethan one last time. her son nodded and grinned in understanding pity, "okay. you too." he took hold of his suitcase handle and thrusted the car door open, feeling the crisp, welcoming maine air flow crawl against his neck and ears. ethan felt a wave of violent regret hit him, however, that was immediately brushed off as mark noticed him, "ethan!" he smiled briefly, watching as the boy released his left hand off of his backpack strap to wave enthusiasticly. dim rays of yellow sun lit the smooth cement path for the two of them. they calmly made their respective ways towards each other, shoes scruffing against the yellow lines and rock chips. there had been no major, "up and running" excitement, but once mark got closer and stopped in his tracks the younger one let go of his luggage and bear hugged his arms around the older one's torso, ethan placing his small head upon mark's chest. that first embrace felt tender, compassionate as well. warm and snug, resembling the feeling of cuddling under the duvet on a chill night. ethan hadn't realized how touch starved he genuinely was up until this point. mark draped one arm over ethan's shoulder and back, and the other hand gracefully clutching the short boy's head, running fingers through ethan's short, aqua colored hair. hugging mark felt nice, he was wearing a black cloak brand string hoodie and charcoal jeans. so, he was warm compared to the atmosphere surrounding them. mark finally pulled ethan off of him, talking kindly whilst moving his own hair out of his face, "you ready, eth?" fuck, that nickname made ethan feel so valued, "yep."

mark generously took ethan's luggage for him as the two walked side by side, "are you alright?" mark hummed peacefully, entering the elevator to get to the main floor of the airport. "yeah. i'm alright." ethan reassured, stepping into the elevator next to mark. there was a small sliver of silence before ethan opened up to speak again,  
"uhm - my mom and dad... they - they - they gave me, like, papers to give to amy and you and stuff."

mark was surprisingly incredibly patient with waiting for eth to finish his comment, "okay, cool, we'll look at all of that tomorrow. i figured that once we get back you'll be super tired." the elevator doors slid open and the two boys stepped out, heading straight into the airport. "oh, okay! that - uhm - that works, yeah we can do that uhm - tomorrow or whenever," ethan let his words melt together as distraction overcame him. he couldn't help it, though. the sunlight was shining through the roof windows creating neat, bright shapes on the floor. mark noticed this and stopped for a quick second to check what ethan had been so infatuated with. thank goodness the airport wasn't busy at the time. with that being said, in the middle of the massive building, mark bent down a bit next to ethan, tilting his head slightly, "whatcha lookin' at?" ethan soon realized that his head wasn't in the right place. he jerked his head to the right, seeing mark and the center of the airport behind him. ethan smiled ear to ear once he realized that mark was being genuine and waiting for him, "oh! sorry there was just - there was - right there - the uhm - sunlight! the shapes on the ground look really dope." the younger boy short circuited for an instant, shifting his glance between mark and the sun rays, "yeah, bud. they do! but we do have to keep going. we might miss our flight. ethan understood and shook his head to sprout back into reality, "right."

after a process of going through security, finding the correct gate, and turning in their plane tickets, which, mark ever-so-graciously paid for, they finally found their spots on the aircraft. front/center, ethan had the middle seat and mark took the isle seat. this means: a 6 hour flight, with a 13 year old, who has ADD and ADHD, in the middle seat of an enclosed space. this was going to be fun.

15 minutes into the flight, the man took into realization that ethan was slipping into a spiral of hyperactivity and bordem. the 13 year old kept sliding between the window seat and middle seat at an attempt to pass time, bouncing his leg every now and again. his phone did no justice other then music, and ethan could barely stay on one song at a time, so that was pointless. mark had pulled out his laptop in hopes to make progress on a video he'd been editing. neither of them, especially eth, had never experienced flight anxiety. like mentioned previously, it had always more bordem for ethan then anything.

and then he felt turbulence for the first time.

after the flight attendant had comfirmed it was only bumpiness and that they were safe, mark pulled his headphones down to his neck and looked to his left at ethan, whose chest was rising and falling, but no air seemed to be entering and exiting his body. "ethan," mark vocalized softly, his voice so raspy and quiet that it sounded like breaking a candy bar in half, "am i allowed to hold you hand? can i do that? nod if i can do that." ethan couldn't let this get to him. it was turbulence. only turbulence. but damn he couldn't help himself, a ringing got caught in the back of his head and his lungs denied access for most of his oxygen. he nodded slowly, doing his best to not make himself dizzy. it looked like he was calming down a bit, convincing himself that he was safe. even if it looked that way though, mark couldn't bare to watch ethan freak out over this. he took the smaller boys right hand and almost cringed at how cold it was, "what are you listening to?" he asked, finding the best way to avert ethan's attention. "mark, i - i'm okay, see? look. fine." eth forced a smile on his face, still, visibly shaking. not as much as before, but enough to be noticible. "that isn't what i asked, what are you listening to?"

ethan released a mellow sigh, lifting his phone from his lap and clicking it on to tell mark, who had just let go of his hand, "uhm - i constantly thank god for esteban by panic at the disco." the boy expressed quickly, looking at his surroundings, jittering his fingers against his knee.

mark raised his eyebrows and displayed a fasinated expression, "oh! do you listen to them a lot?" ethan bounced his head, flopping the blue mess that sat upon it, "mhm." the younger one continued to let his vision roam, to which mark replied, "keep talking to me, eth. i need to know you're calmed down."

"...yeah, i do. i like their first album the most."

"oh, yeah? tell me more about that."

it was at this moment that ethan knew he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a funny. i made an E joke. ;)


End file.
